Conventionally known is an energy absorbing member attached to a front portion of an underframe of a carbody of a railcar and configured to absorb crash energy when an obstacle crashes with the energy absorbing member (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-286066, for example). Such an energy absorbing member is typically formed by a hollow columnar member and provided such that an axial direction thereof coincides with a carbody front-rear direction. With this, when the obstacle crashes with the energy absorbing member, the plastic deformation of the energy absorbing member in the axial direction occurs such that the energy absorbing member becomes an accordion shape. Thus, the energy absorbing member absorbs the crash energy to reduce the impact transmitted to the carbody.